L'appel de la rue
by Naxelle
Summary: Oneshot: yaoi, death fic, romance Heero regrète que Duo le délaisse pour suivre "l'appel de la rue" ...C'est un court éssai de fic triste fait une nuit d'insomnie, je vous prie de me pardonner pour les eventuelles fautes d'orthographe, bon j'vais m'couche


Auteur : bha moi !

Disclaimer : J'ai payé ils sont a moi ! ... ... ... commentça uniquement pour la fic ??? C'est un scandale j'apelle mon avocat !!

Genre : Death fic, romance, yaoi

Résumé : Heero en a marre que Duo cède sans arrêt a l'appel de la rue, d'après la chanson du même nom ( cette fic m'est venue vers deux heures du mat en écoutant la dite chanson alors après faut pas s'éttoner ! )

Ps : c'est très court mais j'avais envie :p !

* * *

L'appel de la rue

Comme tous les soirs il prend son blouson de cuir posé négligemment sur le canapé.

Comme tous les soirs il dégage ses cheveux du dit blouson avec sa main gauche.

Comme tous les soirs il allume une clope, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et au moment ou il en tire une première bouffée il sourit.

Et comme tout les soirs, même si la réponse est toujours la même, Heero lui demande :

« Où tu vas ? »

Et comme tous les soirs Duo répond :

« L'appel de la rue »

Et claque la porte derrière lui.

Duo ne rentrera pas avant deux heures du matin au minimum, Heero le sait, c'est tous les soirs pareil.

Il est 21 heures.

Heero le sait sans avoir à regarder l'horloge, Duo part toujours à 21 heures pile !

Heero est fatigué, énervé, contrarié…

L'appel de la rue ! Il en a de bonnes !

C'est tous les soirs pareils et Heero commence à se rendre compte qu'il en a marre tout simplement !

Ce n'est pas comme si Duo le trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre, depuis quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensembles Heero n'avait jamais craint l'infidélité de Duo.

Non, Duo le trompait avec la rue.

C'était pire…

Tous les soirs, à la fin du repas, le natté prenait son assiette et la mettait dans l'évier, il allait mettre ses chaussures dans le salon, enfilait son blouson, allumait sa cigarette et s'en allait…

_Tous les soirs la même question. _

_Tous les soirs la même réponse._

Heero ne dit rien depuis quatre ans.

Il sait, ou tout du moins comprend, ce que représente la rue pour Duo.

C'est sa mère.

Sa protectrice.

Sa grande sœur.

Sa famille.

Son foyer.

Ou en tous cas sa l'avait été pendant toute l'enfance de Duo, et Heero ne pouvait décemment pas lui interdire de voir celle qui l'avait élevé…

Mais il supportait de moins en moins bien le fait que Duo partage sa vie entre elle et lui.

La rue peut être dangereuse.

Elle prend parfois des vies.

La rue peut être cruelle.

Même avec ses enfants.

Heero a froid.

Il se blottit dans un fauteuil et respire un instant l'odeur que Duo y à laissé, tel une ombre olfactive, qui n'est là que pour Heero, mais cela ne l'apaise pas, au contraire, il se sent frustré et inquiet… comme tous les soirs…

Comme tous les soirs il n'arrivera pas à s'endormir tant qu'il n'entendra pas le cliquetis de la clé dans la serrure.

Avec la peur que le cliquetis ne se produise pas, que la rue refuse de lui rendre Duo, ou que Duo refuse d'abandonner la rue.

_Il ne résiste pas à l'appel de la rue._

Comme tous les soirs Heero tente de se convaincre qu'ils n'habitent pas un quartier trop dangereux malgré ses quelques dealers et ses rares bagarres de rue, et il se dit que Duo sait se défendre.

La fin de la guerre n'a pas apporté le monde de paix que décrit les journaux, la majeure partie du monde est plongée dans la misère et les gens survivent comme ils peuvent sur cette terre en cours de reconstruction.

Heero et Duo ne voulaient plus entendre parler de l'armée, ils voulaient vivre un peu pour eux-mêmes, ils s'étaient installés ensemble par commodité au départ, la commodité s'est transformée en amitié, l'amitié est devenue amour…

Une vie presque normale.

S'il n'y avait pas l'appel de la rue.

_Duo ne sait pas résister à l'appel de la rue._

Heero grogne et tente de chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête. C'est décidé il parlera à Duo quand il rentrera ! Il ne veut pas lui interdire de sortir, mais il aimerai pouvoir passer quelques soirées avec lui.

Il allume la télé pour s'aider à patienter jusqu'au retour du natté.

_« Ce soir notre contact météo nous annonce de violentes précipitations sur toute la région… »_

« Baka ! Quelle idée de sortir sous un temps pareil ! »

Comme tous les soirs Heero râle et cherche des prétextes pour critiquer l'attitude de Duo, critiques qui ne font qu'augmenter sa frustration puisqu'il n'a jamais osé les exprimer devant le natté.

Peut-être par peur de sa réaction…

Heero ne se serait jamais permis de critiquer la famille de Duo.

La rue était la mère de Duo.

23 heures.

Heero baille.

Il entend du bruit dans l'escalier.

Sa ne peut pas être Duo, il est beaucoup trop tôt.

Non.

Les pas s'éloignent vers les étages du dessus.

Heero s'enfonce plus profondément dans le canapé.

Il finit par s'endormir.

2h00

Duo ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit et entre dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Il voit Heero allongé sur le canapé. La télé est resté allumée.

Il s'avance et l'éteint puis passe une main dans les cheveux d'Heero qui entrouvre les yeux.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas aller te coucher ?

- j'ai préféré t'attendre »

Duo sourit et embrasse le front du brun.

Heero se redresse et lui lance un regard pénétrant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Duo en fronçant les sourcils

« J'en ai marre, c'est tout, j'aimerai bien pouvoir passer au moins une soirée avec toi de temps en temps… »

Il ne s'est pas énervé, il ne lui a pas dit sa avec méchanceté, mais la déception dans sa voix est encore plus dur pour Duo que si Heero avait crié.

« Mais, je ne peut pas…

- Je sait, je voulait juste te le dire, je sait que tu ne résiste pas à l'appel de la rue… »

Sur ces mots Heero se lève et va se coucher, laissant Duo pensif.

Le soleil perce déjà à travers les stores poussiéreux.

La natté ouvre difficilement les yeux.

« Hee-chan ? »

Mais Heero est déjà levé.

Il est parti travailler.

Duo s'étire, masse un instant sa nuque douloureuse et se lève.

Sa nuit à été peuplée de rêves étranges, de rues qui se fermaient devant lui, d'impasses, du son des pas qui courent sur le pavé.

Mais après une douche brûlante et un petit déjeuner léger Duo oublie totalement les mauvais rêves qu'il a pu faire, une seule chose compte : Heero n'est pas heureux et sa c'est inconcevable pour Duo, beaucoup plus inconcevable que d'abandonner la rue même si elle fut comme une mère pour lui. Les enfants grandissent tous et un jour ils quittent leur parents pour voler de leur propres ailes, Duo n'est plus un enfant depuis longtemps, il est temps de dire adieu a la rue, c'est Heero sa famille désormais.

La décision est dure mais il s'y tiendra, c'est décidé, se soir ce sera la dernière fois qu'il répondra à l'appel de la rue.

6h Duo n'est pas rentré.

Heero se lève, prend son blouson et sort.

Il découvre un monde qu'il ne connaît pas, la rue, la nuit, ses lumières, ses habitués, ses sons…

Heero ne sait pas ou chercher le natté, il s'avance entre des immeubles, affichant un air confiant pour décourager les badauds qui le dévisage.

Il passe devant un groupe de jeunes femmes en tenues légères qui lui lancent des regards coquins :

« Hey mon mignon tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Heero continue sa route.

Plus loin deux dealers discutent dans l'ombre et sursaute lorsque le jeune homme arrive a leur hauteur :

« tire-toi d'ici ! »

Heero ne dit rien.

Est-ce ça que Duo vient chercher chaque nuit ? Est-ce ça le monde qu'il affectionne ? Le brun se sent perdu, déboussolé, il ne comprend pas.

« Hep's toi là ! Fait pas semblant de pas m'entendre ! T'aurais pas une cigarette ? »

Heero se retourne.

Une gamine.

Un corps de quatorze ans a peine mais des yeux qui semblent avoir vu beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils auraient du…

« Je ne fumes pas…

- Tu d'vrais pas t'balader par ici, on sait jamais c'qui traîne dans l'coin la nuit !

- Je cherche quelqu'un qui « traîne » souvent dans le coin, un natté avec un blouson de cuir…

- Duo ? »

Heero frémit

« Tu lui cherches pas d'embrouilles j'espère, Duo c'est un type bien !

- je sais… »

L'adolescente se détend devant le regard d'Heero

« je l'ai pas vu ce soir…

- pourtant il est là tous les soirs non ?

- non pas toujours, des fois il va voir les gamins du coté d' Ever street

- ok, merci … »

Mais a l'angle de la rue ce n'est pas le visage souriant du natté qui attend Heero.

Un attroupement.

Des sanglots.

Des chuchotements.

Une ambulance.

Duo est venu dire adieu à la rue, la rue lui a dit adieu…


End file.
